Rainbow Kate
|name=Rainbow Kate |title=Rainbow Kate the Railway Traction Shoppie, and Rainbow Kate the Good Little Shoppie |nickname(s)= |gender=Female |country=*Shopville |affiliation=*Shopville Cement Works *North Western Railway |relative(s)= |basis=Rainbow Cake |arrived_on_tytoonia= |visited_tytoonia= }}Rainbow Kate is a Shoppies character originally released in June 2016. She was later released as a Happy Places Lil' Shoppie in a Lil' Shoppie Pack. In early 2017, she was released with the first wave of Join the Party Shoppies. In October 2017, she was released in the Shoppies BFF Travel Pack along with Bubbleisha, Jessicake, and Donatina. Bio Rainbow Kate - A Piece of Cake Being brilliant is a piece of cake for this Shoppie! Full of fun and always on the go, nothing is ever done slow! Her friends never feel down when she’s around because she brightens up the gloomiest day! And how do her Besties find her when she’s out shopping? Easy, they just look up and follow the rainbow! Happy Places Bio Happiness is makin' it happen in the Kitty Kitchen! This girl is totally brilliant when it comes to mixing it up and creating taste sensations with her Petkin friends! "Happiness is…packing a picnic and chasing rainbows in the Happy Convertible! Rainbow Kate loves to feel the wind in her hair and drive to Rainbow Beach for a picnic with some colorful Petkins. Life is a highway and Rainbow Kate is ready to follow the sun for some summer fun!" Personality Rainbow Kate is an adventurous and fun Shoppie who teaches Jessicake about friendship. Whether she is in her homeland of Africa or travelling around the world, Rainbow Kate is positive and thoughtful. Her eagerness to help can sometimes irritate her friends, but her truthfulness and kind heart always win them over. She is a good problem solver, although she once had trouble reading numbers until Milly and Molly Cake Pop helped her. Appearance Original Rainbow Kate has a fair complexion with light purple eyes, light purple freckles, and pink lips. Her artwork, however, shows purple lips. Her curly purple, light blue, pink, and yellow hair is worn loose with straight across bangs. She wears a blue top with a pink heart on it, along with yellow ruffled sleeves and collar. Her two layer skirt is pink on top with tiny colorful dots, while the second layer of the skirt is rainbow colored. She wears blue sandals with a platform sole that is yellow in front and pink in back, along with lavender tights. On the top of her head is a puffy yellow chef hat with pink icing next to a white iced cake with pink, purple, and yellow inside. Join The Party Rainbow Kate's eyes gain a streak of pale pink and she has pink lips. Her slightly light purple curled hair is worn in low, bunched pigtails with streaks of pale pink, yellow, and blue and she has straight cut bangs. She wears an indigo headband with hot pink hearts attached to a white band on each side, each with pale pink frosting. She wears a light pink sweet-heart top with dots and a line of white dots lining the top. Her sleeves are yellow and puffy, and around her neck is an indigo ribbon. Her yellow tutu has a pointed pink, purple, white, hot pink, pale blue, and yellow striped layer over it, and she wears hot pink shoes with ribbon wrapped around the leg and white scallops lining the foot insert. She has pale blue wings with white frosting on top. Shopkins: Wild Movie Rainbow Kate has light blue eye-shadow, pink lips, and a rosy blush. Her light purple hair is shorter than usual and curled inward with streaks of rose and blue, and her bangs are partially swept to the right. She wears a lilac headband with yellow pastries on top of a azure and white scalloped piece, along with white and hot pink bunny ears to match her fluffy tail. She wears a yellow scalloped top with pink lining at the neck and beneath the chest to match her frilly sleeves, paired with a rainbow striped puffed shorts that have dots going down the side and white trim. Her yellow heels have a hot pink heart on the toe with bunny ears, worn with frilly white socks to match her gloves. Accessories/Shopkins Rainbow Kate comes with a yellow hairbrush, a VIP card, a clear doll stand, and a blue handbag. The Shopkins included are Rayne-Bow and Raylene Rainbow. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 2' - Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 2), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 3), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 5), After Party (Part 1), After Party (Part 2), After Party (Part 3), After Party (Part 4), Hey! Listen! (cameo) and Keep in Touch *'Series 4' - Apple Blossom and the Tiara (cameo), Babysitting Disaster, Bathing in the Paddling Pool, Crazy Day and Goodbye, Rainbow Kate *'Series 5' - Chuckle Club Shopkins, Shop Team to the Rescue!, Panicky Apple Blossom, Yolanda Glows Away, First Day in Shopville!, Rangers of the Rails and Out of Site (cameo) *'Series 6' - Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams and Really Real Littles Specials *'2018' - Shopkins: Wild *'2019' - TylerTales: A Trip to Duluth *'2020' - The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress Voice Actors *Kayli Mills (UK/US) *Bruna Mass (Brazil) *Xie Na (China) *Kamila Špráchalová (Czech Republic) *Frida Marie Reynberg (Denmark) *Saara Aalto (Finland) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French Speaking Canada) *Anne Moll (Germany) *Vina Papadopoulou (Greece) *Deepa Bhaskar (India) *Habermann Livia (Hungary) *Orly Tagar (Israel) *Anna Cugini (Italy) *Nanaho Katsuragi (Japan) *Jo Hyeon-jeong (South Korea) *Liliana Barba (Latin America) *Nesma Mahgoub (Saudi Arabia) *Alexandra Alphenaar (The Netherlands) *Lena Meieran (Norway) *Ewa Serwa (Poland) *Justyna Bojczuk (Poland; Shopkins: Wild only) *Cernea Corina (Romania) *Liza Arzamasova (Russia) *Tatjana Đorđević (Serbia) *Elena Barra (Spain) *Annika Herlitz (Sweden) *Pimchanok Luevisadpaibul (Thailand) *Rojda Demirer (Turkey) Whistle Trivia *Her name is a pun on "rainbow cake" and the girls' name "Kate." *She is the second Shoppie to appear in a webisode with the first being Jessicake. *Brazilian packaging for the original version of Rainbow Kate calls her Kate Íris; íris is likely used as a shortened version of arco-íris which translates to "rainbow." *Rainbow Kate's Wild Style version is the first Shoppie to wear shorts instead of a skirt or pants. Gallery a891aaee-58fa-4324-9f04-b5268cbe400a_1.cc1f250b363ebf5e756951ad6b4dc513.jpeg|Rainbow Kate toy B06W56FS7F-shopkins-shoppie-jessicake-2.jpg|Join The Party Rainbow Kate toy 6d6cc594-9f42-4864-88ca-9235600f2dce_1.5ff1a6484725cf8efa9d7a2f370256be.jpeg|Wild Style Rainbow Kate toy pt-br:Kate Íris Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters